


Au milieu des bois

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Compilation des nuits des lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente [29]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UA Anges et démons.<br/>Angel a perdu Devil dans les bois. Un ange et un démon français rodent aux alentours.<br/>Thème de la FA : forêt, phénomène, enchanteur et apaiser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Au milieu des bois

**Author's Note:**

> Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas mon UA Anges et démons, vous risquez d'être assez paumé sans les explications en début de texte. J'essaierai de les mettre dans la semaine qui suit.

Angel se déplaçait de branches en branches à couvert du ciel. Il aurait pu déployer ses ailes pour s’envoler en toute liberté, mais craignait de rencontrer un démon ailé et hostile.  
Il avait perdu Devil lors d’une altercation précédente avec une fée angélique.  
Le cœur battant, il cherchait à le retrouver. Son côté démoniaque vivait encore, puisque lui-même n’était pas décédé.  
Une branche de sapin fouetta son visage, alors qu’il passait d’un arbre à un autre. Les odeurs de bois et de fleurs des résineux facilitaient sa respiration, mais la sève se collait à ses ailes. Se dirigeant à l’instinct vers son démon, Angel se faisait aussi discret que possible.  
Soudainement, un visage apparut devant ses yeux. Il eut un mouvement instinctif de recul. Son poignet fut enserré par la poigne terrible d’un démon inconnu. Par réflexe, il fit apparaître une flèche de lumière pour se défendre.  
« Du calme ! Oh ! Je suis désolé que mon ange ait causé des problèmes ! »  
Interpellé, Angel s’arrêta dans son geste pour blesser le démon. Ses yeux bleus, brillants d’une flamme intense de désir, le troublèrent. Ses cheveux blonds parsemés de feuilles de vigne l’alarmèrent quant à sa nature de bacchant dans son milieu naturel. Enserré par ses doigts forts, le cœur d’Angel battait fortement.  
« Suis-moi pour retrouver ton démon. Je n’aime pas laisser mon ange avec lui. Il a l’air beaucoup trop intéressé par ses fesses. »  
Devil, incube jusqu’au bout des plumes.  
Entrainé par le bacchus sans s’en rendre compte, Angel tomba sur la vision de Devil posant ses mains enchanteresses sur la fée les ayant précédemment attaqués Apparemment, le démon des vignes suintait la colère qu’on touche ainsi sa tendre moitié, lascive et abandonnée.  
Angel soupira en comprenant qu’à cinq minutes près la scène aurait été bien plus intense et sexuelle.  
« Il touche à mon ange !  
\- Je te déconseille d’entrer dans son champ d’action, l’informa Angel. Mon incube a l’air de péter la forme.  
\- J’en suis un, moi aussi. »  
Angel cria de manière peu virile, quand le bacchus posa une main fraîche et stimulante sur ses fesses. Ressentant les mêmes symptômes qu’avec Devil, il tenta de se dégager de l’aura de ce démon aux pouvoirs terribles. Les mains du Bacchus attrapèrent ses hanches fermement.  
« Devil ! »  
Son démon, les cheveux ébouriffés, releva la tête de l’entrejambe de la fée. Sa bouche luisante de cyprine et son sourire coquin l’informèrent que les festivités débutaient à peine.  
« Tout ira bien, Angel. »  
Devil repartit dans son activité précédente, arrachant un cri de volupté à l’ange nue avec sa langue. Le ventre de la mélusine se creusa délicieusement sous les sensations.  
Angel sentit son sexe se dresser dans la main aventureuse de son futur partenaire excité par l’influence de Devil.  
Les pouvoirs de son incube attitré effrayaient parfois Angel.  
Angel se cambra et passa sa main dans le cou de Bacchus, quand il ressentit du plaisir. Il croisa le regard affamé et complice de Devil qui l’observait en train de se faire tripoter par un autre démon. Son excitation ne fit que croître. Il se sentait déjà prêt à accueillir le sexe bandé qui se pressait contre son intimité, certainement par une action fourbe de l’un des incubes. Ce démon terrestre ne tarda pas à comprendre son envie et à le pénétrer. Angel porta ses mains contre un arbre pour supporter les allées et venues rudes de cette verge imposante et dure à l’intérieur de lui. Il se retrouva vite gémissant et pantelant, sous cette stimulation répétée et sauvage de sa prostate. Les délices du sexe l’envahirent complétement, tournoyant agréablement dans la partie basse de son ventre et chamboulant son corps jusqu’à l’extrémité de ses doigts. Criant son plaisir et en sueur, il jeta un coup d’œil à travers les basses feuilles à l’autre couple en train de copuler.  
Devil recouvrait cet ange femelle de ses ailes noires et luisantes, embrassant sa bouche et ses seins avec sa finesse et sa délicatesse habituelle. Ses hanches roulaient dans un mouvement hypnotique et sensuel.  
Les joies du sexe lui parurent encore meilleures à les observer faire l’amour différemment et à les entendre jouir de leurs corps.  
Le Bacchus accéléra ses mouvements pour récupérer toute son attention. Angel laissa échapper un cri sous ce brusque à-coup. Leurs bassins allèrent frénétiquement à la rencontre l’un de l’autre pour intensifier la friction entre leurs deux corps et élever le plaisir à son stade ultime. Son sexe fut sollicité par une main experte quand il fut proche de basculer.  
Le sourire amusé de Devil lui parvint avant de succomber à l’orgasme.  
Quel mal y avait-il à s’abandonner pour une nuit et de repartir comme des voleurs ?


End file.
